Capsule Unit !
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Quand les Monstres Capsules se font détourner version Vanguard par une yaoiste invétérée et complètement barge... Voilà ce que cela donne alors chers fans, venez lire si vous l'osez ! *ricanement dément* [présence de KaiChi]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : L'univers et les persos de Vanguard ne sont pas à moi, O puavre âme que je suis ! xD Mais qu'es-ce que je kifffffffffffffff les embêter !

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*retire sa cape d'invisibilité*_ Vous devez vous demander ce que je fous avec la cape de Ryry ? Je tente d'échapper au courroux de Kai, c'est qu'il est furax contre moi avec ce qu'il se passe en début de ce chapitre ! _*ricane comme une folle_ * Quand un Kai Toshiki s'enflamme, moi j'vous l'dit ça torche sec ! _*part en fou-rire car hyper fière de sa connerie, se reprend_ * Bref, moi qui ais adorée l'animé de Yû-Gi-Oh intitulé Monstres Capsules, j'ai brusquement eu l'idée géniale (oui, je me lance des fleurs et alors ?) de le faire version Vanguard, voici donc ce que mon imagination vous a pondue comme premier chapitre en espérant que cela vous plaira autant que moi j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire ! Dois-je vraiment le préciser ? _*signe de "oui" dans le dos de l'auteure_ * Ok... Alors YAOI !

Kai : _*aura rouge*_ Tsukiyomi...

 _*sueur froide, se recouvre de la cape et se carapate_ * Bonne lecture les amis !

Kai : _*sur Overlord_ * Tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'arriver quand je t'aurai mis la main dessus !

* * *

Précisions sur le texte :

\- en _italique_ : pensées des personnages et énigmes

\- en _**gras italique**_ : flash-back ou évènements passés

\- en **gras** : nom des unités

* * *

 **Capsule Unit !**

* * *

 **Partie I**

 _Celui qui triomphera de toutes les épreuves viendra sous peu,_

 _Lorsque s'achèvera le Solstice d'été._

 _Quand le Soleil se couchera,_

 _Illuminant la Couronne de l'Arène._

 _Lui seul pourra se saisir du Pouvoir d'Unifier les Mondes._

 _AxKxAxKxAxK  
_

 ** _La Porte resta close. L'homme qui venait de tout laisser derrière lui en devient fou de douleur et de rage. Ce fut cette dernière qui prit le dessus et se répandit dans ses veines telles une flopée de serpents venimeux. Prenant son visage déformé par la haine entre ses mains alors qu'un hurlement presque inhumain quittait sa gorge desséchée, il s'écroula. La couronne qu'il tenait glissa de ses doigts tremblants et s'échoua sur les dalles avant de tomber en poussière silencieusement._**

 ** _Le silence fut de courte durée et l'homme se mit brusquement à se tordre de douleur entouré d'une aura aussi sombre que les ténèbres les plus insondables. Lorsque les cris se turent, plus personne ne se tenait devant cette porte…_**

 _AxKxAxKxAxK_

Afin de leur permettre de décompresser après les dures épreuves qu'ils avaient endurés, Takuto les avaient envoyés en vacances au sein d'une crique lui appartenant et qu'il avait spécialement aménagée pour la détente. Heureux comme des gamins (vous aurez deviné que je parle de Miwa, Ren, Kamui et Morikawa), la plupart se ruèrent chez eux pour débuter la préparation des bagages. Plus modérés, les autres conversèrent tranquillement en quittant la tour du jeune garçon qui leur souhaita bon voyage d'avance, étant donné qu'il n'aura pas la possibilité de les accompagner à l'aéroport le jour du départ.

Les filles, Misaki et Asaka piaillaient joyeusement sur la possibilité de se baigner et décidèrent de laisser les garçons entre eux pour aller faire quelques emplettes. Avant de se laisser entrainer par son amie aux mèches bleues, la mauve demanda au plus jeune s'il avait envie de les accompagner. Rouge comme une pivoine devant une telle proposition, Aichi déclina en bégayant sous les regards amusés des autres garçons. Tous ? Non. Un en particulier s'était renfrogné lorsque la mauve avait fait cette proposition. Kai Toshiki. En effet, le brun n'avait pas tellement apprécié le geste de la nièce de Shin-san. Depuis la fin de leurs aventures mouvementées pour retrouver Aichi, le brun était redevenu plus distant, sauf avec le bleuté. Il avait développé une sorte d'instinct furieusement protecteur et possessif suite à leur séparation et au mal qui s'était emparé du plus jeune.

Mais depuis que tout était redevenu normal, le bleuté était sans arrêt sollicité par leurs amis et ils n'avaient eu que très peu de moments seuls. Kai n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment. Pas du tout. L'aiguillon de la jalousie se rappelait sans cesse à lui et finalement, le brun avait ouvert les yeux sur ses propres sentiments. Bien que divers indices lui avaient déjà été donnés auparavant. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il se résigna à accepter tout cela que les pièces du puzzle de son cœur s'assemblèrent d'elles-mêmes. Cette nécessité, cette obsession à rester auprès de l'autre, rechercher son regard et son attention, vouloir le protéger et le sauver à n'importe quel prix. C'était de l'amour. Avec un grand A. Tout en lui appartenait dorénavant au maitre des Royal Paladins. Mais cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, l'être pur qu'était Aichi prenait toujours soin de ceux à qui il s'attachait et le brun faisait partie de ces personnes, à son plus grand bonheur. Bref, revenons à nos combattants. Après qu'Aichi ait poliment décliné l'invitation de sa meilleure amie, un certain blond n'avait pu s'empêcher de ricaner silencieusement en remarquant la lueur satisfaite et narquoise qui s'était allumée dans les prunelles vertes de son meilleur ami.

Miwa n'était pas un idiot quoi que les autres en disent. Sûr qu'avec Kai, il n'avait jamais pu se permettre d'être aussi idiot qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire. Et il avait très bien noté les divers changements qui s'étaient opérés chez le brun. Bien sûr il en était ravi mais comment réunir ces deux idiots ? Oui, Kai et Aichi ! Ces deux-là étaient pires que Morikawa face à Kourin lorsqu'il s'agissait de leurs propres sentiments, vous voyez à quel point, notre blond en était désespéré ! Il soupira discrètement avant de retrouver le sourire. Pourquoi ne pas en parler à certaines personnes avant le départ ? Il restait du temps après tout ! Une lueur malicieuse et de très mauvaise augure illumina son regard alors qu'il filait furtivement à l'anglaise après s'être nommé Cupidon pour combattants Vanguard ! Encore des emmerdes en perspectives pour nos pauvres héros !

 _AxKxAxKxAxK_

Finalement, toute la bande se dispersa quelques minutes plus tard. Seuls Aichi et Kai se rendirent à la maison du bleuté en compagnie d'Emi et Mai qui conversaient entre filles.

\- Tu es sûr que cela te ne déranges pas, Kai-kun ? Tu dois aussi faire tes bagages, non ?

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à prendre. Répondit le brun d'un ton plus doux qu'il réservait uniquement au lycéen qui marchait maintenant près de lui.

Celui-ci rougit comme une jeune collégienne sous le ton qui se voulait –et qui était- rassurant du plus âgé. Aichi l'avait rapidement remarqué après que son meilleur ami l'ait délivré du Psyqualia, l'irascible joueur de Vanguard qu'était Kai semblait se soucier particulièrement de lui, au point de changer complètement d'attitude lorsqu'il était question de lui, l'ancien petit garçon battu par ses camarades et renfermé. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce changement… Ou si. Il comprenait mais… Cela lui semblait bien trop beau pour être vrai…

\- AICHI !

Le susnommé sursauta, quittant brusquement ses réflexions pour voir sa cadette, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

\- Nani, Emi ?

\- Mooooooooooooooooo ! T'exagère ! On vient d'arriver et tu es encore dans la lune !

\- _Arriver ? Comment ça « arriver » ?_

C'est alors qu'il fit un peu plus attention à ce qui les entourait. Ils venaient bien d'arriver devant leur maison. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'il murmurait des excuses à la sa jeune sœur qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Rapidement suivies par Mai et les garçons, Aichi s'étant à peu près remit de cet interlude légèrement gênant… Se faire recadrer par sa petite sœur et devant la personne la plus chère à son cœur… Bravo, super la honte ! Il jeta un bref regard à Kai qui semblait ne rien en avoir à faire avant de se laisser embrasser tendrement par sa mère qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'entrée.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Kai, un sourire rayonnant illumina les traits fins de la dame qui s'empressa de faire connaissance avec un ami de son fils adoré. Le brun, n'étant plus tellement habitué à des touchés aussi spontanés se raidit légèrement lorsqu'elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras avant de se détendre. Son parfum était le même que celui d'Aichi…

\- Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer, Kai-kun ! Et merci de prendre soin de mon petit Aichi !

\- Oka-san ! S'exclama le dit petit Aichi, encore plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

\- Montez dans ta chambre, Aichi. Je vais préparer le thé en attendant. Dit-elle ensuite sans prendre en compte la gêne évidente de son aîné.

Néanmoins, les garçons obtempérèrent et se rendirent dans la chambre du bleuté.

\- Gomen… Chuchota Aichi après être arrivé en haut des escaliers. Ma mère est très…

\- Spontanée. Comme toi. Coupa le brun en regardant son compagnon, le regard doux. Ce n'est rien. Préparons les bagages.

\- H-Hai !

 _AxKxAxKxAxK_

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine… Shizuka Sendo était aux anges ! Littéralement parlant. Les yeux brillants et le rouge aux joues, il ne manquait plus qu'un filet de bave aux coins des lèvres pour compléter le tableau de la parfaite fan de yaoi qui venait de repérer un couple des plus adorables. Elle se reprit et se tourna vers sa cadette qui visiblement attendait quelque chose. Les yeux toujours aussi brillants, elle se posta devant Emi et prit la parole à la manière d'un général avec son soldat le plus expérimenté.

\- Ma chérie, si tu l'acceptes, je te confie une mission de la plus haute importance !

La collégienne haussa les sourcils avant de comprendre où sa mère voulait en venir… Et elle eut un sourire machiavélique avant d'esquisser.

\- Je veux que tu fasses de ce charmant brun, mon gendre ! Il est absolument parfait pour ton frère ! Alors ne laissons pas passer une occasion pareille !

\- _J'en étais sûre…_ Pensa la jeune fille avant de se mettre au garde à vous et d'accepter solennellement la « mission : Casons Aichi » que sa mère venait de lui confier.

Et grâce à Takuto-san, elle allait avoir deux bonnes semaines dans un cadre idyllique pour mener cette mission capitale pour le bonheur de son grand frère adoré à bien ! Et foi Emi Sendo, elle y arriverait !

* * *

 **Stand Up... FIGHT !**

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Coin des persos :

Aichi : _*en revient pas*_ Mais c'est quoi cette conspiration ?!

Moi : _*toujours avec la cape en main*_ Bah, tu viens de le dire : une conspiration xD

Aichi : _*dépité*_ Un complot qui vise à...

Miwa : _*passe un bras autour de ses épaules*_ A te mettre en couple avec l'irascible de service, vu que vous êtes pas doués !

Kai : _*aura sombre*_ Miwa...

Ren : _*ricane*_ Déjà possessif comme un dragon avec son trésor... Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand leur couple sera officiel ?

Miwa : _*lâche Aichi car il tient à sa peau et se met à ricaner*_ Vas savoir !

Moi : _*lève la main avec un sourire pervers*_ Moi, je sais ! Notre Aichi aura pleins de suçons visibles dans le cou !

Kai : _*sort son Overlord et fonce sur elle*_ TSUKIYOMI !

Moi : _*file à l'anglaise*_ J'espère ce premier chapitre vous a plus, les amis !

Emi : _*soupire et clos ce délire complètement débile*_ Vu que l'auteure n'est pas en mesure de clore ce truc, je m'y colle. Si vous voulez la suite et en espérant que vous avez passer un bon moment à lire le début de cette histoire, laissez des reviews pour qu'elle revienne vivante, si possible. Merci de votre coopération !

 _*L'auteure se fait choper par Kai et tente de négocier pour rester en vie*_

 _*Miwa s'en va on ne sait où pour comploter*_

 _*Ren se bidonne*_

 _*Aichi se planque, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine jusqu'au chapitre suivant*_

 _*En espérant que l'auteure sera toujours vivante d'ici-là*_


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*revient entière mais avec quelques bandages quand même*_ Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je suis entière et vivante ! xD Kai ne m'a pas condamnée aux Flammes Éternelles du Purgatoire ! Pas encore ! _*ricane et chuchote*_ Mais vous pouvez me croire, jamais je n'arrêterai de les embêter, c'est plus fort que moi ! Je reviens donc avec la suite de cette fiction et une annonce : Début du Jeu -et donc des emmerdes- dans le chapitre suivant !

* * *

Précisions sur le texte :

\- en _italique_ : pensées des personnages et énigmes

\- en _**gras italique**_ : flash-back ou évènements passés

\- en **gras** : nom des unités

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

Tsubasa Sora : _*en peux plus après avoir relut ta review*_ TU VEUX VRAIMENT M'ACHEVER ! _*se marre comme une folle et en rajoute une couche*_ Je vous rassure les gars, Aichi n'en aura pas que dans les cou, des suçons à la fin de cette fiction xD Oh une rime ! _*tousse et se reprend*_ Oh Ren qui vient comploter.. Les mecs, vous êtes mal barrés ! _*ricane comme un démon_ * Leur mettre le feu ? OH QUE OUI ! ET TU VAS VOIR? CA VA ÊTRE CHAUD ! _*balance Lavi pour faire bouclier et se barrer à ta suite en ricanant comme une folle dingue_ * En espérant que ce second chapitre te plaira et bonne lecture à toi ma belle !

* * *

 **Capsule Unit !**

* * *

 **Partie II**

Jour J. Tous attendaient le départ avec impatience. Bien installés dans l'avion qui allait les amener à bon port, les conversations allaient bon train. Assit auprès de son amour secret, Kai observait ce dernier se reposer. En effet, Emi avait été tellement excitée par le départ qu'elle n'en avait pas dormi la veille et n'avait pas laissée son frère aîné se reposer non plus. Du coup, Aichi dormait paisiblement auprès de Kai qui semblait éloigner les bruits pouvait déranger le dormeur rien qu'avec son aura. Totalement en confiance, le maitre des Royal Paladins s'était donc laissé emporter par Morphée et rapidement, sa tête bascula sur l'une des épaules puissantes du brun qui ne fit pas un geste pour l'en dégager.

Misaki jeta un bref coup d'œil dans leur direction alors que l'avion décollait et eut un sourire tendre devant cette scène plutôt inédite et surprenante. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les trouver adorables. Lorsque ces deux-là seraient officiellement en couple, la mauve savait très bien qu'ils feraient encore plus de ravages qu'individuellement, chacun de leur côté ! Elle ricana silencieusement en imaginant la chose. Au moins, ils ne risquaient de s'ennuyer avant un bon moment ! L'avion décolla donc sans qu'Aichi ne se réveille, Kai, remarquant que les autres étaient plus ou moins occupés de leurs côtés, en profita pleinement pour contempler le visage qu'il aimait tant. Déjà le lycéen était mignon en étant éveillé, mais endormi il avait l'air encore plus innocent qu'un enfant en bas âge. C'était mignon. Et le brun avait un faible pour ce qui était mignon. La preuve avec le chat de Shin-san. Le petit être semblait l'adorer au grand désespoir de son propriétaire. Et au plus grand amusement de la nièce de celui-ci.

Bref, les heures défilèrent sans que le Vanguard des Royal Paladins ne refasse surface, la fatigue ayant été la plus forte. Finalement, Kai le rejoignit au Pays des Songes sans savoir qu'ils étaient surveillés par plusieurs membres de leur bande. Mais qu'est-ce que ces derniers avaient en tête ? Après s'être assuré que les deux futurs tourtereaux dormaient du sommeil du Juste, Miwa se leva de son siège et alla prendre place à côté du leader d'AL4, en effet le rouge état son complice. Lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion, le blond était allé le trouver avec un objectif bien particulier en tête… Bien entendu, Ren s'était empressé d'accepter de lui prêter main forte, après tout… Il en valait du bonheur de leurs compagnons. Et puis, jamais il ne manquerait une occasion de faire enrager le brun ! C'était bien trop drôle pour qu'il s'en passe ! Mais ce que nos deux larrons ignoraient, c'était qu'un autre plan machiavélique d'entremettage était en marche du côté des deux plus jeunes filles de la bande. En effet, Emi n'avait pas tardé à confier à sa meilleure amie, la mission confiée quelques jours plus tôt par sa mère, à savoir caser son grand-frère et son brun de meilleur ami/rival ! Ce fut évidemment avec enthousiasme que Mai se joignit à Emi, elle aussi trouvait Aichi et Kai trop mignons !

Bon, laissons-les donc à leurs complots et allons voir ce qu'il s'e trame du côté de notre cher instigateur de conspiration en chef alias Takuto Tsunagi !

 _AxKxAxKxAxK_

Takuto souriait, confortablement installé à son bureau. A la fin de ce petit séjour, le garçon était sûr de voir un nouveau couple dans la petite bande de ses Cardfighters préférés. Bien sûr, il était quelqu'un de prévoyant et il avait envoyé une personne de confiance se charger de cette « délicate mission ».

\- **_Tu m'as fais appeler ?_**

 ** _Takuto leva les yeux de ses papiers vers la silhouette masculine qui venait de s'exprimer. Il était de retour depuis quelques semaines mais, voulant rester discret, seul Takuto avait été mis au courant de sa présence dans la ville._**

\- **_Hai, Ibuki Koji._**

\- **_Pourquoi ? Demanda la voix toujours aussi tranchante du susnommé qui se détacha du mur auquel il s'était adossé._**

\- **_J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission… disons assez délicate._**

 ** _Le sourire étrange que le garçon affichait à ses mots piqua la curiosité de l'argenté qui haussa un sourcil, inventant par-là, son hôte à s'exprimer à nouveau._**

\- **_Comme tu dois le savoir, Aichi, Kai et les autres seront en vacances sur la petite île privée que j'ai acquise et aménagée récemment._**

\- **_Et alors ? Semblèrent dire les prunelles rougeoyantes d'Ibuki._**

\- **_As-tu remarqué l'attitude de Kai envers Aichi ?_**

 ** _Ibuki ne répondit pas. Il avait remarqué dès le départ. Mais que Takuto lui mette l'évidence sous le nez lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être un fin observateur. D'accord mais où le garçon voulait-il en venir ? Il ne voyait toujours pas. A moins que… Un petit rire lui confirma ce qu'il venait de comprendre._**

\- **_Si je les ai envoyés là-bas c'est effectivement pour qu'ils prennent du repos mais aussi pour faire en sorte que nos deux amoureux qui s'ignorent puissent finir ensemble._**

\- **_C'est pas un peu tiré par les cheveux ?_**

 ** _Evidemment. Ibuki connaissait le brun depuis l'enfance et cela l'étonnerait qu'il fasse sa déclaration Sendo Aichi juste en se trouvant dans un décor aussi tropical que paradisiaque… Pourquoi cela ne le gênait-il absolument pas de savoir que son ami aimait le bleuté ? Parce que cela tombait sous le sens. Ces deux-là étaient parfaitement complémentaires et adorales soit dit en passant mais surtout ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et l'ex combattant Deletor était certain de ne pas être le seul à le penser._**

\- **_C'est peut-être tiré par les cheveux comme tu dis, reprit Takuto le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Mais auras-tu une meilleure idée ? Non. Bah voilà. Bref, je voudrai que tu t'arranges pour les mettre ensemble._**

 ** _Là, Ibuki se retient franchement d'éclater de rire. Lui, jouer les entremetteurs ?! Non mais il l'avait bien regardé ?!_**

\- **_Je sais ce que tu penses mais, je n'ai qu'à toi que je peux faire confiance ici. Vu qu'ils ne savent pas que tu es revenu, tu vas pouvoir te fondre dans le groupe sans éveiller les soupçons de ton ami aux dragons._**

 ** _Touché. Sûr que Kai était du genre suspicieux. Ibuki soupira imperceptiblement. Avec ses excuses bidons, Takuto ne lui laissait pas tellement le choix mais bon… Au moins il pourrait prendre du repos lui aussi. Aussi il hocha la tête et tourna les talons avant de quitter le bureau du jeune chef d'entreprise. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ibuki allait prendre le bateau qu'il avait fait préparé et ainsi se trouverait déjà sur place lorsque les compères arriveront. Ah, on pouvait vraiment l'appeler « génie » sur ce coup-là !_**

 _AxKxAxKxAxK_

L'avion atterrit sur l'île quelques heures plus tard et tous mirent pieds à terre dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Avec un peu trop de bonne humeur pour certains… D'ailleurs les concernés commencèrent déjà à se chamailler alors qu'un certain rouge et un certain blond mettaient tous deux de l'huile sur le feu pour le plus grand malheur de leur compagne respective. Kai ne fit plus attention aux hurluberlus qui composaient leur bande lorsque l'intendant des lieux vient à leur rencontre et les accueillit chaleureusement. Aichi, toujours timide lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas les gens, lui rendit son salut en bégayant légèrement tandis que Kai se contenta d'un signe de tête bref. Emi et Mai lui firent un joli sourie que l'homme mûr leur rendit et entreprit de les conduire vers le complexe construit par Takuto quelques semaines plutôt, laissant les autres qui devaient atteindre 5 ans d'âge mentale se chamailler entre eux. Ils les rejoindraient plus tard.

Et ils ne furent pas déçus. Une superbe villa les attendait, composée de trois étages. Les chambres se situant au troisième. Une piscine extérieure se trouvait à l'arrière de la bâtisse au creux d'un jardin tropical et enchanteur. Les couleurs et la décoration choisies par le jeune chef d'entreprise rendait la villa accueillante et reposante, si bien que nos combattants s'y sentirent toute suite à l'aise et même si le luxe restait présent, il n'était pas étouffant. L'intendant leur montra les salles principales où ils seraient amenés à se retrouver pour les repas ou les jeux si l'envie leur en prenait, les chambres dont chacune possédait une salle d'eau attenante et également son propre thème.

Aichi se vit donc octroyer une chambre sur celui des Royal Paladins, Blaster Blade étant principalement représenté, Kai celle sur les Kagero, Emi et Mai partagèrent une chambre sur le thème des Bermuda Triangle, Misaki eut celle de son clan comme Asaka qui se retrouva plongée dans l'univers du cirque Pale Moon. En effet, les deux filles avaient finies par les rejoindre au début d la visite, laissant les zouaves à leurs chamailleries et échapper à une migraine carabinée. Evidemment, tous les autres auraient également leur chambre sous le signe de leur clan respectif. Ce qui laissa donc à Miwa, la second chambre sur le thème des Kagero, Kamui celle des Nova, Naoki celle des Narukami, Ren celle des Shadow Paladins avec Blaster Dark… etc.

Cela prit une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour que tous soient installés et finalement après s'être retrouvés pour un repas qui se fit plus animé que prévu, nos joyeux lurons se dispersèrent. Chacun ayant ses propres plans avant d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Aichi fut donc rapidement seul dans le salon comportant tune immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur la piscine. Il lâcha un soupir de bien-être. Il adorait être entouré de ses amis mais parfois, un peu de solitude lui faisait du bien. Un peu comme Kai, d'ailleurs. Il sourit légèrement à cette pensée. Le brun était un solitaire dans l'âme mais il tolérait la présence des autres car il les respectait plus ou moins. Cette attitude à la fois distante mais avec une certaine accessibilité quoi que limitée était ce qu'Aichi appréciait particulièrement chez le brun aux yeux verts. Car lui, pouvait profiter pleinement de cette accessibilité sans danger contrairement aux autres membres de leur groupe, Miwa et Ren compris. Tetsu, lui étant adulte n'avait pas les mêmes liens avec le brun et puis il était d'une nature aussi sérieuse que lui alors l'entente était bonne. Leur amitié qui datait de l'enfance était toujours solide et intact malgré les obstacles qu'elle avait dû traverser.

Aichi sortit de ses pensées en apercevant une faible lueur venant de la bibliothèque situé au mur face lui. Comme attiré, le jeune lycéen se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé un bon moment auparavant pour se diriger vers la source de cette lueur bleuté. Au beau milieu d'une étagère pile à sa hauteur, se trouvait un parchemin soigneusement enroulé sur lui-même et luisant d'une faible lueur bleuté. Celle-là même qui avait attiré son attention. Sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Aichi tendit la main vers le parchemin, s'en saisit et s'en retrouva comme éblouit. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, de nombreuses images se succédaient à une vitesse folle devant lui. Des scènes de combat, de souffrances, de larmes et de cauchemars, Aichi plaqua ses mains sur sa tête et hurla, la douleur déchirant son âme était bien trop forte mais aucun son ne quitta sa gorge et d'un seul coup, tout s'arrêta. Et une douce chaleur l'entoura, apaisant les plaies de son âme. Il rouvrit les yeux.

Il avait pu sentir une présence mais la lumière qui entourait celle-ci ne lui permit pas d'en distinguer les traits. Cependant ce fut une voix indéniablement masculine qui s'exprima.

\- Ne crains rien, je ne suis pas un ennemi.

\- Qui…

\- Seulement un guide, jeune Combattant.

Aichi prit quelques secondes pour assimiler le fait qu'il parlait avec un inconnu et qu'en plus son instinct lui disait de ne pas se méfier du dit inconnu… Bizarre ? Carrément. Mais il était un instinctif, comme la plupart des Cardfighters de sa génération alors qu'il reprit finalement la parole.

\- Un guide… Pour quoi ?

\- Ce que tu as vu en touchant ce parchemin est le résultat des ravages causés par des hommes dont le cœur a été noircit par la possession du pouvoir. Aussi les Dieux ont décidés d'accorder le Pouvoir d'Unifier les Mondes à un cœur pur. Ils ont ensuite créés une série d'épreuve que seul un tel être pourrait réussir. Nombreux sont ceux qui tentèrent de s'approprier ce pouvoir mais jusqu'à ce jour, personne n'y est parvenu.

\- Mais pourquoi me raconter tout cela ?

Un sourire se fit entendre dans la voix mystérieuse.

\- Tout simplement car tu es le prochain candidat à ces épreuves.

Affolé, Aichi secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je n'ai que faire d'un tel pouvoir, je n'en veux pas.

\- Peut-être mais tu devras le prendre car il ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains, de plus quelqu'un qui t'es cher est perdu dans l'une de ses épreuves… Si tu désirs le retrouver, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Sans pouvoir répondre, Aichi se sentit comme tiré hors de l'eau et se réveilla en sursaut, le plafond de sa chambre se dessinant sous ses yeux. Était-ce un rêve ?

* * *

 **Stand Up... FIGHT !**

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Coin des persos :

Moi : * _trop fière de son chapitre*_ BWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Aichi : _*grogne*_ Espèce de sadique !

Ren : _*en peux plus de se bidonner*_ TROP FORTE CETTE NANA ! JE TE KIFF TSUKI, C'EST DÉFINITIF !

Atem : _*se lamente*_ Mais pourquoi ai-je épousé une sadique pareille ?!

Moi : * _se reprend, le regarde avec un sourire sadique_ * Je te ferai remarquer, mon amour que dans la saison 0 de la série et dans les 7 premiers tomes du manga, t'es légèrement aussi sadique que moi avec tes Yami no game ! _*lui tire la langue de manière très mature... si si !*_ Donc, TU m'as inspirée très cher !

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*en pleure de rire à se rouler par terre_ * POPOPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Miwa : _*choppe une brosse pour en faire un micro_ * CASSE ! WOWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! CASSE !

Atem : _*hyper vexé*_ Oh ! C'est bon !

Yûgi : _*soupir*_ Bah bravo, il boude maintenant !

Moi : _*morte de rire*_ Il l'a cherché aussi !

 _*tous les autres ricanent, pouffent, "hmpf", haussent les épaules ou lèvent les yeux au ciel etc...*_

Kamui : _*pointe l'auteure du doigt*_ Franchement pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de nous martyriser ?!

Aichi : _*rougit et grogne encore*_ Parles pour toi, c'est moi qu'elle martyrise le plus, je te signale !

Moi : * _jette de l'huile sur le feu*_ Pas que toi, Aichi-chan ! Yûgi-chan aussi !

 _*les concernés dégagent une aura à la Link Joker et sortent les poêles à frire avant se jeter sur l'auteure qui préfère fuir pour sauver sa peau*_

Moi : * _gueule comme une folle_ * AU SECOURS ! LES PETITS UKES VEULENT ME TRUCIDER !

Aichi et Yûgi : _*sourires sadiques*_ Tu vas souffrir dès qu'on t'aura choppée !

Miwa : _*goutte de sueur sur le crâne*_ C'est moi où Atem et Kai ont déteints sur leur compagnon respectif ?

Joey : _*bras croisés sur sa poitrine*_ Non, c'est pas toi...

 _*trois ou quatre heures plus tard...*_

 _*tous les persos sauf certains bouffent du popcorn en regardant la course poursuite qui dure toujours*_

Miwa : _*mange tranquillement*_ Dites, on les arrête ou pas ?

Ren : _*ricane*_ Nan, laissons-les s'amuser encore un peu !

Asaka : _*sourire aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour encourager l'auteure ! Merci de votre coopération !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*salut ses lecteurs et lectrices bien bas tout en faisant gaffe à ses poursuivants*_ Comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois les amis ! En ce début novembre, je vous offre avec énormément de plaisir la suite de cette fiction qui va d'ailleurs très vite partir en vrille, je le sens ! Mais bon, je suis certaine que rien ne saurait vous faire plus plaisir que cela alors je m'arrête ici et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Précisions sur le texte : 

\- en _italique_ : pensées des personnages et énigmes

\- en _**gras italique**_ : flash-back ou évènements passés

\- en **gras** : nom des unités

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

Tsubasa Sora : _*morte de rire*_ J'avoue que si avec Ibuki, ils finissent pas ensemble c'est qu'il a effectivement une couille dans le potage xD pardon pour le mot vulgaire, c'est sorti tout seul ! _*tire la langue en rigolant*_ Et vu ton coup de gueule, je crois que tu vas te venger de nos adorables petits Ukes assez vite... _*esquive les tomates lancées par les concernés*_ Je suis très heureuse de voir que ce nouveau délire de ma part te plaise toujours autant et j'espère que tu me suivras jusqu'au bout -bien que je n'en doute pas xD- ! Bref, arrêtons là le blabla et passons à la suite... Bonne lecture à toi ma belle car... DEBUT DES EMMERDES ! _*s'enfuit en ricanant comme une démente car elle est poursuivie par un chevalier à l'armure bleue et blanche et un dragon rouge*_

* * *

 **Capsule Unit !**

* * *

 **Partie III**

La matinée s'écoula rapidement et Aichi était encore dans ses pensées. Il semblait si préoccupé que finalement, les trois autres membres des Q4 ne le quittèrent pas d'une semelle. Finalement, il s'était confié à eux, ces premiers compagnons et aussi les plus proches. Il ne leur avait rien caché des évènements de la veille et de cet étrange « rêve » si c'en était un. Troublés par telles confidences, ils ne surent comment réagir. La dernière fois que quelque chose du genre s'était produit –et Kai s'en rappelait bien !- Ibuki avait failli détruire la Terre et Cray d'un seul coup. Alors il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter ou une bonne raison de se tenir sur leurs gardes tout du moins.

Misaki embrassa Aichi sur le front et lui demanda de cesser de se torturer les méninges, cela ne menait à rien et ils avaient été envoyés ici pour se reposer alors autant commencer dès maintenant. Kamui montra son accord avec la jeune femme avec un sourire éclatant envers son nii-san tandis que Kai apposait une main ferme mais douce et rassurante sur une épaule du bleuté. Aichi sourit et consentit à se détendre, laissant ses sinueuses réflexions de côté. Après tout, ses amis avaient raison, ils verraient bien en temps voulu, s'il arrivait quelque chose, pour l'heure, seule la détente devait le préoccuper.

Et ce fut ce qui occupa toute la petite bande dans les heures et les premiers jours qui suivirent. Evidemment, Emi, Mai, Miwa et Ren avaient déjà tentés de mettre leurs plans respectifs à exécution mais aucun n'avaient aboutis à croire que les futurs tourtereaux se doutaient de quelque chose. Donc nos cupidons improvisés en rageaient dans leur coin alors que Kai et Aichi profitaient pleinement de ces vacances et passaient rarement quelques minutes l'un sans l'autre. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais le fait d'avoir l'autre en permanence à portée de regard semblait leur convenir. Leur relation n'était pas si compliquée que quiconque pouvait le penser en les regardant, leur lien était juste si profond que peu de personnes pouvaient l'imaginer. C'était une évidence pour eux.

 _AxKxAxKxAxK_

\- ONII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

L'interpelé sursauta avant de recevoir le boulet de canon dénommé Kamui dans ses bras avec un énorme sourire et les yeux brillants.

\- J'ai découvert une gigantesque pyramide en me baladant sur la plage !

\- Une pyramide ?!

Kai et Misaki haussèrent un sourcil. Comment une pyramide pouvait-elle se trouver sur la plage alors qu'ils n'avaient rien vus à leur arrivée ? Une pyramide ça ne peut que se remarquer tout de même ! Et cela ne pousse pas comme un champignon en à peine quelques jours !

\- OH SUPER ! DU MYSTÈRE ! L'IDÉAL POUR FAIRE RESSORTIR MON AVENTURIER INTÉRIEUR ! S'écria Morikawa dont les yeux brillèrent d'un immense intérêt doublée d'une importe excitation.

Et bien entendu, la réplique de Kamui ne tarda pas à se faire entendre…

\- OI ! J'tai pas causé, à ce que je sache, Makemi !

\- N-A-N-I ?!

Kamui lui tira la langue et s'était repartie pour une énième dispute. Aichi tenta quelques minutes de calmer le jeu mais abandonna rapidement et rejoignit Kai qui s'était éloigné des zouaves peu avant que la « discussion » ne recommence. Sacré instinct de préservation draconien tout de même !

 _AxKxAxKxAxK  
_

Finalement, la curiosité l'avait emportée pour tout le monde bien que certains s'en défendaient. Ainsi, ils partirent donc tous à la découverte de cette fameuse pyramide que Kamui avait aperçue au creux d'une crique plus petite et proche de celle où ils étaient installés. Et tous s'aperçurent que le garçon avait raison. A moitié incrustée au sein de la roche composant la falaise, la pyramide faisait au minimum la même hauteur que la Tour de Tokyo.

\- TROP COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! S'écria encore Morikwa qui se mit à sautiller sur place avant de foncer vers l'imposante bâtisse pour se mettre à l'explorer sans même attendre les autres.

Certains soupirèrent, d'autres haussèrent les épaules et finirent par entrer, eux aussi dans la pyramide. Seul Aichi ne bougea pas, le regard sur ces vieilles pierres. Une part de lui semblait vouloir le pousser à suivre ses compagnons mais une autre lui hurlait de se méfier et de mettre autant de distance que possible avec cet endroit.

\- Aichi…

Il sursauta avant de tourner la tête vers Kai, qui l'avait interpelé. Le brun avait bien senti que quelque chose tracassait son amour secret et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir le sortir de ses songes, surement peu rassurants. Aichi n'était pas serein depuis que le sujet de la pyramide avait été évoqué. Kai n'avait pas été long à comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Ce que le bleuté leur avait dit le lendemain de leur arrivée n'était tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et il avait tout de même gardé cette conversation dans un coin de son esprit. Et il avait bien fait, apparemment. Toujours pue rassuré, Aichi se tenait les mains car celles-ci s'étaient mises à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Kai, ne voulant pas manquer une occasion de se rapprocher encore davantage de son compagnon de combat, s'approcha de celui-ci et prit ses petites mains tremblantes et fraiches dans les siennes. Les serrant délicatement comme si elles étaient faites de cristal.

Aichi rougit en voyant le brun faire un tel geste à son égard. Ses mains, bien plus grandes que les siennes, étaient chaudes. Peu à peu, le maitre des Royal Paladins se calma et ses mains cessèrent de trembler progressivement. Rouge comme une pivoine, Aichi n'osa pas lever les yeux vers le visage du brun dont il sentait le regard vert et brûlant sur lui. Son cœur battait la chamade si bien que sa poitrine en était douloureuse. Kai resserra sa prise sur les mains de son cadet. Ce dernier était adorable à ses yeux et le rouge sur ses joues…

\- HEY LES AMOUREUX ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE FLIRTER !

Kai lâcha un grognement et les mains d'Aichi qui rougit encore davantage sous la remarque Miwa… Que le brun aux dragons se jura de buter dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion pour avoir interrompu ce moment magique.

\- Allons-y, Kai-kun… Bégaya Aichi en avançant vers l'entrée de la pyramide alors que le blond ricanait comme un dément devant la bouille écarlate du jeune champion Vanguard. Kai lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami lourd en promesse d'une mort lente, douloureuse et certaine avant de suivre le bleuté, sans accorder la moindre attention envers Miwa qui suait à grosses gouttes devant un tel regard de la part de son meilleur ami… Mieux valait arrêter de l'embêter pour le moment, ce dragon coincé dans le corps d'un homme bientôt sorti de l'adolescence…

 _AxKxAxKxAxK_

Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'intérieur de la pyramide était à couper le souffle. De nombreux hiéroglyphes parsemaient les murs et semblaient raconter de nombreuses différentes. Misaki et Asaka s'y intéressèrent directement tandis que Morikawa et Kamui semblaient faire le concours de celui qui trouverait le plus de passages secrets le premier… Les autres faisaient ce qui leur passait par la tête. Sur ses gardes malgré la présence rassurante du combattant Kagero un peu en retrait derrière lui, Aichi pénétra dans l'immense salle. Mais dès que cela fut fait… La porte se referma derrière le futur couple faisant sursauter tout le monde et plonger la pièce dans le noir total.

\- Euh... Qui a éteint la lumière ?

Une bonne dizaine de soupir se firent entendre après que Morikawa ait posé une question aussi stupide.

\- La ferme, makiemi ! C'est vraiment pas le moment !

\- NANI ?! Je vais te –

BAM !

Le dit makemi venait de se rétamer sur les dalles en beauté en jurant comme un charretier sous les ricanements des cadets de la bande, profitant de l'obscurité environnante pour se bidonner comme des dingues.

\- C'est super de rire, les gars mais faudrait trouver un moyen d'y voir quelque chose là-dedans. On se croirait dans un four ! Intervient intelligemment –pour une fois !- le meilleur ami de Kai. Et ce furent les filles qui trouvèrent la solution. Elles sortirent leurs téléphones pour s'éclairer et s'emparèrent d'anciennes torches accrochées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Asaka craqua une allumette ; elle en avait toujours un paquet dans l'une des poches ses vêtements au cas où, et alluma le bout de chacune des torches, donnant à nouveau une dose de lumière à leurs compagnons. Aichi les félicita, s'attirant quelques sourires et Kai brisa quelque peu la bonne humeur retrouvée en rappelant leur situation.

\- On est enfermés.

Un grand silence tomba sur le groupe tel une immense chape de plombs. A croire que le maitre Kagero le faisait exprès parfois… Consciemment ? Allez savoir… [l'auteure ricane comme une démente].

\- Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Misaki tout un coup, brisant l'ambiance presque morbide qui régnait depuis quelques longues minutes.

Action, réaction. Toute la bande se dirigea auprès de la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves qui se tenait devant un bas-relief sans doute inspiré de ceux que l'on taillait dans l'ancienne Egypte, qu'elle éclairait de sa torche tout en essayant de le déchiffrer.

\- Tu y comprends quelque chose ?

La jeune femme soupira et secoua négativement la tête pour répondre à la question de son blond de petit ami. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Et ce fut Aichi qui choqua encore davantage toute la bande. Comme attiré par les symboles qui lui semblaient familiers, le lycéen se mit à traduire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- _« Ici commence le Jeu du Roi. Si vous souhaitez revoir une personne dont vos cœurs sont proches, plongez dans le monde des Unités Capsules. Seuls un Roi ne possédant pas de couronnes parviendra à le remporter, sans faillir ni trahir son cœur et ses amis. »_

Un grand silence tomba à nouveau. Comment Aichi pouvait-il comprendre ces symboles ?! Lorsque Kai posa la question au bleuté, ce dernier ne sut que répondre avant de se figer. Si ces symboles lui étaient familiers alors ils ne pouvaient venir que d'un seul endroit que tous les combattants Vanguard connaissaient très bien. Cela fit tilt dans tous les esprits. Ces symboles étaient donc l'écriture de Cray ! Mais qu'est-ce que cette inscription voulait dire ?!

 _\- Si vous souhaitez revoir une personne dont vos cœurs sont proches_ …

Les membres de Q4 se regardèrent, c'était ce que l'homme qu'Aichi avait vu lui avait dit. Quelqu'un qu'ils appréciaient était prisonnier dans ce monde des Unités Capsules. Ils se jetèrent divers regards avant que Ren ne prenne à nouveau la parole, un sourire de gosse aux lèvres.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Bah on va dans le monde des Unités Capsules ! Répliqua Kamui en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que le sol s'illumina sous leurs pieds. Une immense carte d'un monde inconnu se dessina progressivement et à eurent-ils le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans cette même carte. Sans perdre un instant, ils tentèrent de se regrouper. Miwa attrapa la main de sa petite amie qui saisit celle d'Asaka, elle-même ayant prise la main de Ren dans la sienne. Kamui, ses deux acolytes ainsi qu'Emi et Mai parvinrent à s'accrocher à Tetsu tandis que Morikawa et Izaki s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre en hurlant comme des banshee.

\- Aichi !

\- Kai-kun !

Le brun parvient à attraper la main du plus jeune et l'attira dans une forte étreinte avant qu'ils ne disparaissent ensemble dans le monde des Unités Capsules.

 _AxKxAxKxAxK_

Le soleil était bien présent et une brise fraiche faisait bouger les feuillages des arbres qui les entouraient. Aichi ouvrit difficilement les yeux et reprit peu à peu pieds dans la réalité. A supposer que ce qui allait leur arriver était réel bien évidemment.

\- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ?!

* * *

 **Stand Up... FIGHT !**

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Coin des persos :

Moi : _*en peux plus de cavaler comme une gazelle*_ CHUIS DEAD ! _*tombe à la renverse, les bras en croix*_ X_X

Ren : _*ricane*_ Alors t'as réussie à les semer ?

Moi : _*ouvre un œil*_ Pas vraiment, j'ai marchandée.

Atem : _*signe négatif des bras*_ Je ne veux pas savoir !

Bakura le Roi des Voleurs : _*se marre*_ Ah moi si ! Je veux TOUT savoir !

Moi : _*lui fait signe d'approcher*_ Rapplique, je te dis tout si tu me fournis ce que je veux !

Bakura le Roi des Voleurs : _*sourire démoniaque*_ On va pouvoir s'entendre alors !

 _Tous les autres persos sont en mode choqués voir traumatisés à vie par la scène à laquelle ils viennent d'assister._

Seto : _*ultra choqué*_ Elle vient bien de marchandé avec ce dingue ?! J'ai pas rêvé ?!

Joey : _*de même que son amant*_ Si tu as rêvé alors on doit faire le même rêve !

 _*l'auteure parle à voix basse au roi des Voleurs qui se marre comme un dingue avant de s'écrouler par terre de rire*_

Misaki : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?!

 _*Ren se met à se bidonner aussi*_

Miwa : _*pige que dalle*_ Euh... Un virus serait-il en marche ?

Ren : _*toujours mort de rire*_ Je sais ce qu'elle lui a dit ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

 _*Ren tombe à la renverse en se bidonnant comme un malade*_

 _*les autres persos n'ont strictement rien pigé au pourquoi du comment*_

 _*l'auteure est complètement k.o_ *

Léon : _*bras croisés sur sa poitrine*_ En tout cas, les emmerdes vont commencer...

 _*tous frisonne d'appréhension sur ce que la folle leur a réservé...*_

Nagisa : _*mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?!*_ J'espère que ce chapitre a été a votre goût ! Laissez des reviews que je puisse apparaître dans la fic pour enlacer mon Kamui-chan ! _*sourire béat*_ Merci de votre coopération !

 _*Kamui est tout pâle et se barre rapidement*_


End file.
